inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Sōta Higurashi
|image name=Sota Final Act.png |kanji=日暮草太 |romaji= Higurashi Sōta |literal meaning=Thick Grass |literal meaning 2=Sunset |viz manga= Sota |english tv=Sota |birth=c. 1988 |age=8-9, 11-12 |death= |status=Junior High Student |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |skin=Fair |family=*Grandpa *Grandma Higurashi *Mr. Higurashi *Mama Higurashi *Kagome Higurashi *Inuyasha *Buyo |weapons= |techniques= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=1 |final act= |manga=1 |movie=1 |game= |japanese voice= |english voice=* * |imagecat=Images of Sōta Higurashi }} '|日暮草太, ひぐらしそうた|''Thick Grass'' , Sunset }} is Kagome Higurashi's younger brother. History Sōta's father died in a car accident when Kagome was very young and Sōta had yet to have been born. They moved into the shrine before Sōta was born, and he never had a chance to know his father. He grew up with his sister, grandfather, mother, and cat as a family. During the story Throughout the series, he often watched his sister and Inuyasha argue with each other. When Noh Mask chased Kagome with Shikon shards, she orders Sōta to go to the wellhouse into the feudal era but didn't work for him because the Shikon Jewel had connections with the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha comes and takes Sōta to find and save Kagome from Noh Mask. When Bone-eater well was vanished which unknown fate of Kagome in the darkness left Sota, Grandpa and his mother worried and begged Inuyasha to save Kagome's life. Later life Three years later, after Kagome had permanently moved to the feudal era, Sōta was shown walking home from school with a group of his friends. He was in junior high, and he explained to his curious friends that his sister wasn't around a lot because she was married right after high school. Personality Sōta is a very typical young boy. He likes to play soccer and enjoys hanging out with his friends. He is very perceptive, as shown when he is asking Inuyasha for love advice. He has the idea that Inuyasha and Kagome are in love and dating because he sees the way that Inuyasha comes around to care for her when she is sick, and noted how she misses a bunch of school just to hang around with Inuyasha. Sōta is also scared of the dark, like when he doesn't want to go in the wellhouse to look for Buyo and when he didn't want to sleep in his own room when there had been a fire at the shrine. He is noted wishing he could travel back in time but Kagome dismisses this thought, saying that he would have been "too scared" on one of her trips back to the Modern Era. Despite his fears, his caring side seems to outshine, like when he continued to visit his friend Satoru even though it was rumored his visits often resulted in something bad happening to the visitors. Everyone else had stopped going to see Satoru, but Sōta continued to visit him. He is also a bit shy, but Inuyasha and Kagome help him overcome this when they helped him get the courage to ask out Hitomi, a girl he had a crush on. Sota is a perceptive, loyal, caring, brave, helpful, easily scared. Physical description Sōta is a kid of average height and weight. He has black hair and distinctive bangs on his right side. He has brown eyes and pale skin. Physically speaking, he strongly resembles his mother and his older sister, particularly when he reaches junior high age (alias the age when Kagome started her adventures). Relationships Family ;Kagome Higurashi Sōta and Kagome seem to have a pretty common brother-sister relationship. He is seen bringing up matters that annoy his sister, though this is not always done purposely. He has also prevented Inuyasha and Kagome from kissing one time; showing up right before their lips actually touch. Despite all this, there have been many moments where Sōta shows his sister how brave and helpful he can actually be. At some points, she even thanks him for his 'advice'. She has even said she's proud of him. They truly love each other like a brother and sister should, and are protective of one another like a brother and sister should be. ;Inuyasha Sōta looks up to Inuyasha as an older brother figure and says that Inuyasha is his hero. He feels close to Inuyasha, and even comes to him seeking love advice. Sōta and Inuyasha seem to develop a good relationship throughout the series. They become brothers-in-laws when Inuyasha and Sōta's sister are married after her graduation from high school. Coincidentally, both Sōta and Inuyasha never met their fathers who died before they were born and they both find Kagome to be a bit of a handful at times. Friends ;Hitomi Sōta had feelings for Hitomi, his classmate whom he later began dating; this only occurred in the anime. ;Satoru Ikeda Sōta is best friends with Satoru. Quotes Trivia *In the Korean dub, his name is changed to Yoon Tae-young. Media appearances *Chapter 3 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 38 *Chapter 68 *Chapter 139 *Chapter 140 *Chapter 172 *Chapter 224 *Chapter 287 *Chapter 332 *Chapter 411 *Chapter 494 *Chapter 512 *Chapter 520 *Chapter 530 *Chapter 553 *Chapter 554 *Chapter 555 *Chapter 556 *Chapter 558 Anime *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 11 *Episode 12 *Episode 20 *Episode 21 *Episode 29 *Episode 38 *Episode 47 *Episode 48 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *Episode 56 *Episode 60 *Episode 62 *Episode 69 *Episode 75 *Episode 78 *Episode 82 *Episode 89 *Episode 90 *Episode 91 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 97 *Episode 100 *Episode 127 *Episode 128 *Episode 129 *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' *Episode 137 *Episode 160 *Episode 167 *Episode 1 (FA) *Episode 3 (FA) *Episode 16 (FA) *Episode 18 (FA) *Episode 19 (FA) *Episode 21 (FA) *Episode 25 (FA) *Episode 26 (FA) }} References ca:Sota Higurashi de:Sōta Higurashi es:Sota Higurashi ms:Sota Higurashi vi:Higurashi Sota zh:日暮草太 Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the modern era Category:Male